Squid
by Diane Satabi
Summary: It's New Year's eve, and Mikan is supposed to enjoy her night. But can a squid intercede and ruin her night completely?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters.**

**...**

**Squid**

**By ONESHOTMASTURRR**

**...**

"Wow, Mikan, you look wonderful!" Sumire friend exclaimed.

"Really? You think so?" Mikan confirmed, a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah! I'm sure that at the Festival, all guys will turn their eyes on you, and you would finally forget abo—OW!"

She was cut off by a hard nudge of Hotaru. "Let's go, Mikan. I'm sure you don't wanna miss a single booth tonight." She suggested, and this made Mikan a bit comfortable.

And thus, the three best of friends headed off.

**...**

The sound of each booth vendor turned Mikan's anxiety around. Each booth was simply colorful and seemed to bring happiness to Mikan's inner soul. All the prizes were arrayed neatly at one wall, showing its sparkly quality that would just entice anyone seeing it. And of course, the smile on each of the people's faces makes you think, yes, it's time to thrust all worries and just enjoy what is offered in front of you right now.

"Let's try all the booths! We won't go home until we do so!" She cheered.

"Yeeeaahh!" As her other two friends replied in unison.

However, as she was about to take a step, she didn't see a man coming her way from her right.

Before she new it, warm and thick sauce of squid balls trickled down half of her right chest and shoulders.

She gasped at the sight of the stinky liquid spread on her pink kimono. She flashed a face of shock and disbelief on the guy, but he returned it with a blank expression, the little toothpick still on his mouth. The container of the squid ball now empty.

"Look what you did?" she exclaimed, as she pointed a finger at him. But he remained blank. "You ruined my favorite kimono. How am I supposed to enjoy the rest of the night now, huh?"

"Don't put the blame on me." He started as he shoved her hand from his face, "It wasn't me who suddenly blocked someone's path like that."

He shot her with his cold ruby eyes. Each orb was like sending laser beams into her own that makes her want to melt, although his stares were damn cold. She suddenly wanted to shrink under the weight of his stares, but all Mikan managed to do was retreat, for an inch.

Before anyone could say a word, the guy turned around and walked away.

"W-Where are you going?" Mikan asked aloud.

"It's none of your business, squid-smelling idiot."

Mikan, hearing this, turn red as a tomato.

"JERK!" She stuck out a tongue on him, "Thanks for ruining my night!"

He didn't respond. She just stared at the back of the man who was now growing smaller than a penny as the distance grew. This reminded her of something.

Her friends came up to her side. "Don't worry, Mikan, we could go back to my apartment to change. I have extra kimono if you want. But it's colored gree—…"

"I swear I would kill this guy when I see him again." and again, she shouted, but all in vain, "JERK! FREAK! BASTAAAAARD!"

**...**

"Goys, wook o'er -ere!" Mikan pointed, with a handful of fluff puff on her mouth. She pointed at a group of people clustered around a certain booth. Mikan, being socially active, loved crowds, and apparently ran into the group of people and squeezed herself through it to see what's in there, leaving Sumire and Hotaru behind. As Mikan was pressing herself to the crowd, some of the people scrunched their noses up. And, as soon as they realize the odd scent was coming from her, they quickly move out. It didn't become so hard for Mikan to go thru.

It surprised her, for the nth time since they arrived at the festival, to see flashes of pink, red and white around a big heart, which had the words, "KNOW YOUR SOULMATE," embossed in it.

"Alright, who else wants to see their destined lover?" said the booth man, "How about you, miss?" motioning over at Mikan.

"Me?"

He smiled, and nodded. "U-huh. Your eyes are bright. It wouldn't be hard to see you through. Want to try it?"

Without a response, she approached the man, and let her hand settle on his.

And then his eyes were closed. In just a beat, he opened them again, with a wide, satisfying smile on his lips.

"Worry not, my dear. I know you had a horrible beginning at this festival," He slightly glanced at the sauce on her kimono, which now dried up, "However, that's just the start. Wait till the end. Keep that positive spirit you are now showing. It wouldn't be long until…"

"Hey, that's taking quite too long!" Someone from the crowd shouted. "Yeah! It's my turn now!" The other shouted.

The crowd got too crazy. Mikan's hand lost contact to the man's hand due to the rumbling of the crowd. Everyone was pushing their way in. Mikan just let the flow bring her everywhere, until she was out of the crowd.

"Whoo, that was crazy!" She laughed, and thought about the man's words again. _Worry not, my dear. I know you had a horrible beginning at this festival. However, that's just the start. Wait till the end. Keep that positive spirit you are now showing. It wouldn't be long until…_ "Until what? He should've finished his sentence."

Till then did she realize that two of her friends were missing.

Suddenly another man's face appeared right in front of her. His hair looked like a mushroom, he barely have eyes.

"Hello, Madam!" he greeted. His voice annoyed Mikan's nerve. "May I know your name please?"

"…M-Mikan?"

A sparkle lit the man's eye, and he yelled, "She's the one! Cuff her, now, now!"

"W-What?" she panicked. Around her, strangers in black, who surprisingly looked exactly like the mushroom guy, started appearing everywhere. "What's going on?"

Two of the stranger held both her wrist. One of them got near her left arm, and bound a hard metal at her wrist. A police's hand cuff.

Then they let go of her. The original mushroom-headed guy looked at each of her eyes with a dark, serious facial expression. "No bailing or making an attempt to remove that," he said and then left.

"What the hell…"

She bolted. Later then did she notice someone else's hand at the other side of the metal. She looked up, and found the owner of the voice.

"YOOOUUUU????" she screamed.

"Hey, don't just scream on my ears like that."

It was the squid ball jerk.

"What are you doing? What's happening?"

"Shouldn't I be getting the answer from you?"

This is hell. She had a very wrong, bad, misfortunate start of this festival. Yes, she has learned to live with the squid-smelling kimono, and she's had enough. But being cuff with this jerk? That's waaaaaaaay too much! She just handled the worst. But now, this was BEYOND the worst of the worst. Not now, not at her own night!

"S-sir!" She referred to the mushroom headed guy, who turned around, "I think you're making a big mistake here."

"No. You said so yourself, you're Mikan."

"But, there could be a dozen, or even a hundred, of Mikans in this festival right now. It couldn't be me."

"Nope. The costumer said the one which has a foul-smelling squidball sauce on her pink kimono. And who the hell would pick a name Tangerine for their child, anyway?" he snickered, and walked away.

What? Who would play a trick on her like this?

Mikan suddenly thought of her friends, who disappeared after she ran from them. Could it be that they took the chance?

But whatever the reason or motive was, she knew has to play along.

_Keep that positive spirit you are now showing._

Who knows? Maybe this guy would lead her to her soulmate?

"So…" she smiled sweetly. Her finger suddenly moved slowly, finding its way to intertwine around his, "where are we headed to?"

**...**

Apparently, the statement above was just her imagination. In truth, even before she was able to say a word, the guy suddenly walked ahead, letting Mikan stumble as she catches up.

"Hey, could you slow down?" she said, but the guy didn't even stop nor turn to acknowledge her, "STOP!" and that was the time he did stop.

"I don't see the point of all these. But, if I'm right that we have to stick together throughout this night, let's not blame anyone and just have fun. It wouldn't be hard… if we work together." She said sweetly, and looked up, meeting his stare again.

Only at that moment did she realize how good-looking this guy was. His eyes were burning red, which was a bit shadowed by the light. His hair was pretty messed up, but it was okay. He's tall. Broad shoulders. Fair skinned. And his shirt showed signs that he was quite muscular.

After a moment of eye to eye contact, he said, "Whatever," and turned away.

Mikan raised a brow. "I guess that was a yes." She said, "Shall we?"

As they walked away, two silhouettes moved right behind where Mikan and the guy used to stand.

"Are you sure this is okay?" someone said.

"Trust me." And the other replied.

**...**

So his name was Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan thought.

"Ahhh! I'm going to try this out." She plastered a determined face, as they stopped in front of a shooting game booth.

She paid, and the booth guy handed her the plastic gun. "Three chances." He smiled, as she positioned to shoot, but she missed by a mile. Tried again, but she missed again.

"You suck." The guy behind her said.

Mikan burrowed her eyebrows. But before she could argue, the raven guy held her arm, and positioned them on a firing position. He stayed behind, letting his head rest beside Mikan's ear, "Focus on the target." He whispered.

_He smells sweet. _

Mikan noticed his arms. It sure was muscular. She could feel his warm skin against her own. She got a bit distracted, but tried to focus, with all her might.

"Ready, aim," she was trembling under his breath. She could feel it pass through her nape, "Fire." He said.

In an instant, a huge chick stuffed toy fell on its back. Since it was so big and round, it pulled a teddy bear with it as it fell.

"Whoa, rare chances. Nice aim." The man laughed, and handed the two stuffies.

"YEAH!" She cuddled both stuff toys. "Thanks!" she squealed to the guy.

Meeting his eyes once again, he quickly turned away.

Mikan was bewildered, but moved to check out the next booths anyway.

**...**

"Aw man! Why noooow?" She whined.

Her wallet was tilted right in front of her. She shook it again, but not even a penny dropped.

"Idiot." Natsume said softly.

She sighed.

The catchy rhythm was then heard. Mikan lifted her sight, to see a carousel not far from them. It has lights all around it, and the sound certainly came from that direction.

There was a constant sparkle on her eyes as she was looking at the bright lit carousel. But then it was replaced by a gloomy shadow and disappeared, like it has a switch on and off. Mikan realized she has no money left. All her hopes drained.

Noticing this, Natsume walked, while Mikan just followed willingly, letting him lead the way.

"Get in." he suddenly said.

When Mikan looked up, she saw the light of the carousel just a step ahead of her. Without hesitation, she leaped.

She marveled what lay before her. Each horse shimmered as the light reflected from its marble skin.

She sat on one. Just then, the carousel started moving.

She forgot about Natsume. He isn't the type who would enjoy these kinds of rides. She took a glance at him. He just stood there, arms connected to hers, looking away.

Mikan smiled. There was still enough space beside her.

She pulled her arm to get his attention, and patted the seat next to her, with a sweet smile on her face.

He hesitated, and then hopped in to sit next to her.

She was more than satisfied now, as the air gently blew against her face.

**...**

"You know what, you're not a talkative guy," she started, "but I like you."

Both were now seated at a bench near an ice cream stand, exhausted from walking for a full two hours.

"You're just saying that because you want more ice cream."

Mikan laughed. "Silly. Of course not," She took another lick, "But thanks, anyway." She said as she looked at him and made sure that their eyes would meet. But then again, after a moment of staring at each other's eyes, he looked away. He's away the one giving up.

However, as he turned his head away, Mikan thought she saw a faint streak of pink on his cheeks.

But nonetheless, she smiled. Even if he doesn't talk or react much, she likes Natsume. She feels comfortable being around him. She likes his company, although his witty comments were sometimes annoying and distracting. She snickered at the thought.

"Mikan?" someone said, "Mikan Sakura?"

She looked up to the owner of the voice.

And her heart fell.

Standing before her was her former lover, Ruka Nogi.

Her body moved on its own. She unconsciously stood up.

Her world started spinning, and she felt dizzy. His blue eyes, perfect golden locks, sweet smile. It's all coming back. The memories. Joyful moments. Miserable moments.

**...**

Pain.

Natsume was bothered. Not only because of that fact that the little brunette's ice cream was dripping, but because her face suddenly twisted. Her bright eyes were altered. It was shadowed, full of sadness, misery, and… and pain. He was sure there was a hint of pain. Just then she stood up, trembling. She looked unstable, it's like she would fall and break apart in any second.

He got curious and stared at the man right before them. He was probably around his own height. And, ooh, nice polo. I like it, he thought.

"Been a long time!" The blonde cheered as he spread his wide arms to hug her. But Mikan was motionless.

He broke the hug, and looked at her.

And then his face twisted, he was suddenly horrified.

Just then, Mikan shoulders were shaking. She was sobbing. Now her soft moaning was heard.

The blonde dude made Mikan cry, and he got horrified at the fact.

Natsume sighed.

Such a troublesome girl.

For a short moment she's with him, he knew her personality in an instant. She was easily driven by emotions. But making her cry was as easy as making her happy as well.

He stood from his seat, walked between them and settled himself right in front of Mikan, making a good barrier between them.

"I think you've had enough." He said with a blank, serious expression. His eyes reflecting the moon's light, or was it its own glow? "You can leave now."

**...**

"You can leave now." He said.

Mikan's eyes widened as she heard those words from the most unexpected guy.

Just then, she heard footsteps moving away. But not too long, it stopped. "By the way, happy birthday, Mikan." he whispered, good enough to be heard by the three of them, and walked away again, his footsteps fading. The way he said her name did not matter. It didn't sound special, unlike before.

Natsume turned around, and she looked up to see his face.

His eyes were burning. They're full of emotion, of passion, of sympathy. At that moment, Mikan actually thought of standing on her toes to reach for his lips and just kiss him till morning. He's adorable, there's no doubt.

She could feel her blood rushing up to her cheeks, her heart racing. But she didn't care.

She forced a smile.

He fished out something from his pocket with his good hand. A hanky, she saw from the corner of her eye.

Surprisingly, he slapped his hand with the hanky in it on her face.

"You're full of ice cream everywhere," he muttered, "Clean up, squid."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed my very first story of year 2010! It's a bit rush, though. :P Happy New Year, everyone! :D**

**Since this is my very first story, I'd like to hear anything from you, ANYTHING, because through your comments, I would learn and improve. It encourages any writer to continue through your reviews. So please, leave your review. Thank you. :)**


End file.
